At the factory assembly line, each workpiece or product needs to be checked (or inspected) in order to identify any product detects. In a conventional checking method, the checking process is performed by manual operations. Specifically, a worker checks the product and, if a defect is found in the product, a mark indicating the defect is drawn or marked on the product.
Although the above-mentioned defect marking method is relatively simple, the worker needs to manually record the defect information via pens and paper (or computers) in subsequent processes, which requires the worker keeping his hands busy, increases the complexity of the work and the burden of the worker, and is prone to error. In addition, since the defect data is manually processed at the later stage, it is difficult to monitor the defects of the products in real time during the defect marking process, which is not helpful for timely adjusting the production process.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved method for identifying a feature of a product.